Schicksalsnacht
by Ninniach04
Summary: Über eine entscheidende Nacht im Leben von Severus Snape. (One Shot)


**Disclaimer:**

Leider gehört Snape nicht mir, sondern JKR. Ich wünschte, ich hätte so eine geniale Figur erfunden, aber so bleibt mir nichts übrig, als sie mir auszuleihen. 

Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!

* * *

**- Schicksalsnacht -**

Unruhig drehte Severus Snape sich auf die andere Seite. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht; etwas war anders als normalerweise. Allerdings war er trotzdem noch nicht bereit, seine Augen zu öffnen und herauszufinden, was genau anders war. Lieber noch etwas länger liegen bleiben und die Realität nicht zulassen.

Erst als er nach einiger Zeit den ungewohnten Geruch bemerkte, öffnete er widerwillig seine Augen. Als nächstes nahm er das sanfte Gewicht an seiner Schulter wahr. Er drehte leicht seinen Kopf und als er die rötlichen Haare sah, da kam die Erinnerung langsam zurück. Die Erinnerung an diese Sehnsucht nach Nähe, die ihn plötzlich überkommen hatte, als er der neuen Kollegin zuhörte. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, bemühte er sich, die noch trüben Erinnerungen zurückzuholen:

Zunächst hatte sie es geschafft, ihn durch ihr Wissen zu beeindrucken: Sie hatte ihm Kräuter gebracht, für den Heiltrank, den er gerade braute, und statt gleich danach wieder zu verschwinden, hatte sie sich einfach nur neben ihn gestellt und ihm zugeschaut. Nachdem sie einige Zeit stumm neben ihm gestanden hatte, hatte sie begonnen, ihm, während er noch auf den Trank konzentriert war, leise zu erzählen. Über die Schule, die sie besucht hatte und wie sie dort ihre besondere Vorliebe für Kräuter entwickelt hatte. Nicht für Kräuter an sich, sondern vor allem für deren Wirkung in verschiedenen Tränken. Eigentlich wollte er sie mit seinen Fragen verunsichern, doch mit der Zeit stellte er verwundert fest, dass sie wirklich wusste, wovon sie redete.

Irgendwann waren sie dann zum Thema Misteln gekommen und darauf, wie man sie am besten findet. Wirklich ungewöhnlich in den Mauern von Hogwarts einen kompetenten Gesprächspartner zu finden. Noch ungewöhnlicher – fast irreal – wie sehr er dieses Gespräch genossen hatte. Irgendwann hatte sie wie zufällig ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt und anstatt wie er es sonst getan hatte, den Arm wegzuziehen, blieb er ruhig stehen und schaute ihr in die Augen. Erst dabei bemerkte er, dass sie blau waren. Blau, klar und tief, wie ein Bergsee. Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass sie seinem Blick standhielt. Ungewohnt. So ungewohnt, dass er rasch seinen Blick senkte.

Erst, als sie weiter ihre Hand auf seinem Arm ließ, als wäre nichts passiert, bemerkte er, dass er diese vertrauliche Geste nicht nur duldete (was schon erstaunlich genug gewesen wäre), sonder dass er sich sogar wohl dabei fühlte. Am liebsten wäre er einfach für den Rest des Abends so stehen geblieben, doch das Brodeln in seinem Kessel riss beide aus ihren Gedanken: Wie auf Kommando stürzten beide zum Kessel und begutachteten das Ergebnis.

Für einen kurzen, schrecklichen Augenblick befürchtete er, dass er doch von ihr abgelenkt gewesen war und dadurch einen Fehler gemacht haben könnte. Allerdings bestätigten sein prüfender Blick und seine feine Nase, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte. Vorsichtig schaute er sie kurz an. Irgendwie schmeichelte ihm, wie fasziniert sie die bläuliche Flüssigkeit im Kessel betrachtete. Stolz griff er zur Schöpfkelle, um etwas von der Flüssigkeit in ein kleines Fläschchen zu füllen. Während er die Flasche verkorkte, stellte er mit einem Hauch von Bedauern fest, dass der gemeinsame Abend wohl bald beendet wäre. ‚Vielleicht ganz gut so...?', dachte er, denn so kannte er sich eigentlich gar nicht.

Normalerweise war er froh, wenn er seine Zeit nicht unnötig in Gesellschaft verbringen musste. Außerdem war er dankbar für die entlegenen und einsamen Kellerräume. Wer ging schon freiwillig in Räume, denen ihre Abgeschiedenheit und ihre Dunkelheit den Spitznamen Kerker eingebracht hatten? Ihm konnte das nur recht sein, denn so war er vor unliebsamen Besuchern sicher.

Gedankenverloren machte er sich mit dem Fläschchen auf den Weg zur Tür und hätte dabei beinahe seine Kollegin im Kerker vergessen. Zum Glück meldete sie sich rechtzeitig und rief: „He! Was ist? Wollen Sie mich hier alleine lassen?"Verschreckt starrte er sie an, aber diesmal schaute er sofort wieder weg, als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Auch wenn er ihre Gesellschaft leichter zu ertragen schien als die der meisten anderen, sie alleine in seinen Räumen zurücklassen – das ging eindeutig zu weit.

Schnell erwiderte er: „Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich ging davon aus, dass Sie wissen, wann sie zu gehen haben."Obwohl die Antwort in etwa so schroff wie bei ihm üblich ausgefallen war, spürte er ein leichtes Bedauern darüber. Vor allem, als ihm auffiel, wie sich ihr Gesicht auf dem Weg aus dem Kerker verfinsterte, war ihn nicht mehr ganz wohl dabei.

„Machen Sie sich nur keine Umstände.", warf sie ihm an den Kopf, „Ich weiß wirklich, wann ich zu gehen habe! Geben Sie schon her, ich komme ohnehin so gut wie am Krankenflügel vorbei!"Mit diesen Worten riss sie ihm das Fläschchen aus der Hand und machte sich auf den Weg. Überrascht schaute er ihr hinterher, wie sie stolz den Gang entlangging. Selbst wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen mochte, sie hatte ihn beeindruckt. Dennoch, oder vielleicht eher gerade deshalb war er nicht mit dem Ende ihrer Begegnung zufrieden. Und so, wie er sich gerade aufgeführt hatte, würde es mit Sicherheit so bald keine neue mehr geben. Jedenfalls keine, bei der nicht andere Lehrer oder Schüler anwesend waren.

Er ging wieder zurück in seinen Kerker und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Irgendwie hätte das anders laufen sollen. Aber was kümmerte ihn das eigentlich? Konnte ihm nicht egal sein, ob er sie mit seiner Bemerkung getroffen hatte? Warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken um sie? Vielleicht, weil sie eine der wenigen Personen war, die ihm gegenüber vorurteilsfrei waren. Er korrigierte diesen Gedanken rasch in „gewesen waren". Vielleicht aber auch, weil er sie als eine ihm ebenbürtige Gesprächspartnerin empfunden hatte? – Aber egal! Er verbannte die Gedanken an sie und füllte den Rest des Heiltrankes aus dem Kessel in eine größere Vorratsflasche.

Als er die Flasche ordnungsgemäß ins Regal gestellt hatte und gerade anfangen wollte, den Kessel zu säubern, fiel ihm ein merkwürdiges Glitzern auf dem Boden auf. Neugierig bückte er sich und fand ein schmales, mit roten Steinen besetztes Armband. Sofort war ihm klar, dass sie es verloren haben musste. Vorerst legte er es ins Regal, ohne es weiter zu beachten, und kümmerte sich um seinen Kessel. Was ging ihn ihr Armband an. Erst, als er schon auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer war und sein Blick plötzlich wieder von dem Funkeln eingefangen wurde, ging er wieder zu dem Regal und beschloss, es sich genauer anzusehen.

Vorsichtig nahm er es in die Hand und hielt es ins Licht. Zwar kam es sehr selten vor, aber in diesem Moment wünschte er sich stärkere Beleuchtung. Vielleicht sollte er mehr Fackeln anbringen. Doch auch in den spärlichen Licht konnte er durchaus erkennen, wie kunstvoll die Steine eingefasst waren. Ob sie es wohl vermisste? Woher sie es wohl hatte? Ob es ihr etwas bedeutete? Und sie hatte ihm den Weg zum Krankenflügel abgenommen.

Langsam formte sich in ihm eine für ihn absolut ungewöhnliche Idee. Er würde ihr das Armband bringen. Er wusste genau, wenn er auch nur einen Augenblick lang zögerte oder darüber nachdachte, würde er doch in seinem Kerker bleiben und einfach zu Bett gehen. Also ging er, solange er es noch war, entschlossen zur Tür. Nachdem er sie schwungvoll geöffnet hatte, blickte er in zwei blaue Augen mit vor Schreck geweiteten Pupillen. Er selbst hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, nicht ganz Hogwarts mit einem Schrei aufzuwecken. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, aber langsam begriff er, dass sie wohl zurückgekommen war, weil sie ihr Armband vermisste. Das hielt er inzwischen so fest umklammert, dass sich seine Knöchel weiß verfärbten.

Eigentlich wollte er gerade irgendetwas sagen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor und stammelte: „Äh..., E...e...en..tschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, aber ich habe..."„Ich weiß schon. Sie vermissen ihr Armband."

Zunächst sah sie ihn nur erstaunt an, aber dann antwortete sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie auch Begabung für Hellsehen haben..."

Schwer auszudrücken, was jetzt in ihm vorging. Ein Teil von ihm war aufgebracht; sehr aufgebracht sogar. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Ausgerechnet Wahrsagen... Wo es in seinen Augen keine unzuverlässigere und unpräzisere Zauberei gab als diesen Hokuspokus. Dagegen war selbst das Zauberstabgefuchtel der ungeschicktesten Erstklässler noch besser – selbst wenn es mehr als albern aussah! Aber andererseits war er fasziniert von ihr. Ihre Wortgewandtheit und die Tatsache, dass sie es wagte, ihm gegenüber so etwas zu äußern. Das hätten sich wirklich nicht viele andere getraut.

Allerdings siegte die erste Seite und mit einem kalten Glitzern in den Augen streckte er seine Hand aus, fasste das Armband mit Daumen und Zeigefinger und ließ es in der Entfernung von etwa 3 cm vor ihrem Gesicht baumeln. „Na, nehmen Sie schon!"

Als sie jedoch zugriff, konnte er sich nicht beherrschen, zog es ihr vor der Nase oder besser gesagt den Fingerspitzen weg, um es hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken. Ihre Reaktion, die genau so ausfiel, wie er es erwartet hatte, freute ihn diebisch: Sie griff ins Leere und während sie noch dabei war, das zu realisieren, hatte er schon ein paar Schritte rückwärts, hinein in seinen Kerker, gemacht. Stolz schleuderte er ihr entgegen: „Los, hol's dir doch! Aber denk dran: Wenn ich wirklich so talentiert im Wahrsagen bin, dann dürfte es dir schwer fallen!"

Er hatte überhaupt nicht registriert, dass er ins Du gewechselt hatte. Als sie auf ihn zu kam, um ihm das Armband abzunehmen, wich er ihr erneut aus. Irgendwie genoss er dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel.

Schließlich blieb er stehen, streckte ihr das Armband wieder entgegen und schaute ihr herausfordernd in die Augen. Langsam, ganz langsam kam sie auf ihn zu. Immer näher und näher, bis sie ihm schließlich in der Entfernung von etwa einem halben Meter gegenüber stand. Dabei hatte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken seinem Blick standgehalten.

Verwundert stellte er fest, dass sie das länger konnte als die meisten anderen. Doch diesen Gedanken hätte er sich besser nicht geleistet, denn schon hatte sie seinen Arm gepackt und war dabei, ihm das Armband aus der Hand zu nehmen. Pech gehabt! Verlierer! Er wartete eigentlich auf die erste Welle der Wut. Auf sich selbst, weil er so unaufmerksam gewesen war und auf sie, weil sie ihn in diesem Kampf besiegt hatte.

Normalerweise würde er sie jetzt

anschreien, doch irgendetwas war nicht, wie normal. Statt die Reaktion zu bringen, die er und alle anderen jetzt von sich erwartet hätten, staunte er über sich selbst: Zwar hielt er das Armband weiter fest umklammert, so dass sie es ihm unmöglich aus der Hand nehmen konnte, aber die Wut blieb aus. Nach einigen Sekunden leget er sanft seine freie Hand auf ihren Arm und befreite sich. Sie ließ es einfach so geschehen.

Als er frei war, öffnete er den Verschluss des Armbandes und hielt es ihr geöffnet hin. Schließlich legte er es ihr an, nachdem sie ihm ihre Hand hingestreckt hatte. Dabei ließ sich einfach nicht vermeiden, dass er mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihr schmales Handgelenk berührte. Irgendwie machte es ihn etwas nervös und er war froh, als er den Verschluss endlich wieder verschlossen hatte.

Hoffentlich bemerkte sie nicht, wie unsicher er eigentlich war. Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie zumindest von seiner Unsicherheit abgelenkt wurde, sagte er in seinem berühmten, gefährlich leisen Tonfall: „Ich wollte es ja gar nicht haben."

„So?"erwiderte sie, „Sie wollten es also nicht behalten? Wie schade."

Langsam stellte sich doch wieder die schon früher erwartete Wut ein. Wie machte sie das? Er sagte etwas, um sich wieder mehr wie er selbst zu fühlen und seine Sicherheit zurückzugewinnen, aber sie schaffte es jedes Mal, die Situation für ihn noch komplizierter zu machen. Ihm war klar, dass er jetzt sehr verwirrt aussehen musste und ihm blieb nur eine Möglichkeit, das vor ihr zu verstecken. Er wollte sich ruckartig weg drehen, doch – typisch – was machte sie? Sie hielt ihn einfach fest. An seinem Arm. Wie konnte sie das wagen? Wütend funkelte er sie an und fing dabei ihren Blick auf.

Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als würde sie bis in die dunkelsten Winkel seiner Seele schauen. Dann ging alles plötzlich viel zu schnell, als dass er sich irgendwie hätte dagegen wehren können. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann wollte er sich auch gar nicht dagegen wehren. Er ließ zu, dass sie ihre Arme um seine Hüften legte und sich an ihn presste.

Mehr noch, er selbst legte seine Arme um sie, sah hinunter in ihren Augen. Nie würde er diesen intensiven Blickkontakt vergessen. Plötzlich war es wieder da, dieses Gefühl von Nähe, wie vor einiger Zeit beim Kessel, als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt hatte.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich etwas hinunter. Anscheinend hatte sie es geschafft, an diesem einen Abend seine mühsam aufgerichtete Mauer einzureißen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie wenig Ahnung er von dem hatte, was er da jetzt tat und dass er sich nicht zu ungeschickt dabei anstellte.

Aber eigentlich war alles ganz einfach. Eigentlich ging es wie von selbst. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen in einem langen, innigen Kuss. Eigentlich hätte er nicht gedacht, dass die Gefühle, die sich in ihm breit machten, überhaupt existierten. Er fühlte sich plötzlich ganz leicht und irgendwie schwebend.

Das war jedoch noch nicht alles. In ihm wuchs gleichzeitig noch ein anderes Gefühl: Er wusste, er würde nie zulassen, dass auch nur irgendjemand dieser Hexe, die es schaffte, ihn zu verwirren wie noch niemand zuvor, auch nur die geringste Verletzung zufügte. Eher würde er denjenigen umbringen. Beinahe ehrfürchtig trug er sie zu seinem Bett. Was dann geschah, kam ihm vor, wie ein Traum. Er genoss ihre Nähe. Ihre Hände. Ihre Zunge. Ihre Haut auf seiner Haut. Und als sie schließlich irgendwann erschöpft dalagen, eng aneinandergeschmiegt, da war ihm klar, dass für ihn ab jetzt nichts mehr so sein würde, wie es gewesen war. So erfüllt war er noch nie eingeschlafen.

Jetzt lag er lag ganz still und wagte nicht einmal, tief Luft zu holen. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er dieses Gefühl zerstören. Wer wusste schon, was als nächstes passieren würde? Wer wusste schon, wie lange er noch so daliegen und sie in seinen Armen halten durfte? Immer noch schläfrig ertönte plötzlich ein lautes Klopfen an seiner Tür und riss ihn aus seinen Träumen.

Verwirrt öffnete er seine Augen und tastete neben sich. Leere. Während er sich noch suchend umschaute, wurde ihm nach und nach bewusst, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Ein Traum, der niemals wahr werden konnte, den er durfte einfach nicht wahr werden. Niemals würde er einem anderen Menschen so nah sein können; niemals würde er jemandem so viel von sich zeigen können. Diese Chance hatte er sich in dem Moment genommen, als er sich auf die falsche Seite gestellt hatte. Genauer gesagt in der Nacht in der ihm – damals war er noch stolz darauf – das Zeichen der Todesser in seinen Arm tätowiert worden war. Die Nacht, die über sein ganzes Leben entschieden hatte. Seine Schicksalsnacht.


End file.
